1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to containers for dispensing liquids, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to baby bottle containers for dispensing liquids that are ready to use.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently numerous types of beverage containers in the form of baby bottles for use in feeding infants and small children. Conventional baby bottles may include a glass or plastic container having an externally threaded container opening, a nipple, and a screw-on top for securing the nipple to the container.
The baby bottles may be used to feed infants liquids such as milk, formula, juices, or water. Preparing the liquids to feed infants or small children may be time consuming and difficult to accomplish, especially while traveling, or for working parents, baby sitters, new parents or nighttime feedings. For example, the reusable baby bottles and nipples must be properly cleaned and sterilized to prevent the spread of harmful contaminants. Also, formula and juices frequently require dilution of a concentrate or mixing of a powder with water. Improperly mixed beverages may cause illnesses to infants or small children.
Also, some components of the bottle, such as the nipple, are subject to wear and are prone to damage through use and cleaning. Accordingly, it is frequently required to replace the nipples which adds to the inconvenience of the known baby bottles. Moreover, the bottles are often difficult to grasp by toddlers or care givers due to the smooth slippery nature of the bottles. It is also often difficult to support the bottle in a desired orientation to feed an infant or small child.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.